Every Little Things
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Malam Natal tahun ini berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini Severus Snape membiarkan seorang Hermione Jean Granger menemaninya di malam yang amatlah dingin.


Hermione Jean Granger menapakkan sepasang kakinya ke atas tanah berumput yang dilapisi oleh selimut putih yang basah dan dingin. Tangan kanannya merapatkan mantel tebal dengan warna sepekat coklat panas yang melindungi tubuhnya dari gigitan udara beku. Sepasang matanya tertuju lurus pada sebuah kursi taman yang berada di tepi Danau Hitam.

Angin bulan Desember berhembus lembut, mengusik ranting-ranting pohon yang ditempati oleh tumpukan salju. Rasa beku menjalari kulit yang tak tertutup oleh kain tebal seperti merasakan hembusan nafas _dementor. _Namun malam itu langit tidaklah muram seperti biasanya; kali ini nampak taburan kelap-kelip yang menghiasinya, serta rembulan yang nampak malu-malu mengintip dari celah kapas kelabu yang menyembunyikannya dari dunia.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana sukacita tengah dirasakan oleh seluruh umat manusia; dimana menurut kepercayaan para _muggle-born_ Juru Selamat mereka telah lahir di dunia. Hari dimana manusia dilahirkan menjadi sosok yang baru, sosok yang bersuka cita dan bersih, luput dari dosa dunia yang membelenggu. Malam dimana keluarga dapat berkumpul pada satu meja dan saling berbagi senyuman dan kasih sayang.

Oleh karena itu Hogwarts mengadakan pesta dansa natal untuk memperingati keselamatan mereka, dimana mereka dapat merasakan sukacita bersama-sama sekaligus mengenang sosok-sosok tercinta yang telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka. Ada tangis dan tawa yang dibagi, ada cinta dan afeksi yang begitu nyata di malam itu.

Ya, sembilan belas bulan telah berlalu sejak Voldemort dijatuhkan. Hogwarts telah pulih dan dapat melangsungkan kembali kegiatan belajar yang tertunda selama lebih dari setahun, walaupun Hogwarts tidak dapat kembali seperti dulu. Banyak kenangan pahit dan manis yang tidak dapat dihapus dari dinding bisu yang telah menjadi saksi atas segala hal yang terjadi di sekolah penyihir terbesar di Inggris Raya itu.

Namun semua orang harus maju, tak peduli bagaimana terlukanya fisik dan hati mereka. Meskipun begitu sulit untuk mereka menghapus memori pahit yang terukir dalam otak mereka. Waktu terus berlalu dan sedikit demi sedikit luka mereka telah tertutup, walau bekasnya tertinggal di sana dan tak dapat dihilangkan, seakan menjadi pengingat masa lalu.

Dan malam ini mereka merayakan segalanya. Merayakan keselamatan mereka dari kematian yang menghantui belasan bulan yang lalu, mengenang orang-orang terkasih yang tumbang saat Perang Besar. Namun kali ini tak ada lagi nangis yang tumpah, melainkan gelak tawa dan alunan nada ceria yang memenuhi Aula Besar. Pohon natal yang telah dihiasi berbagai ornamen dan lampu kelap-kelip berdiri menjulang hingga ujungnya menyentuh langit-langit aula. Ratusan lilin mengambang di atas kepala para penyihir yang memenuhi lantai dansa ataupun sekeliling ruangan yang dihiasi meja dengan makanan dan minuman yang melimpah.

Malam ini, mereka berbahagia.

Namun ada satu sosok yang tak terlihat di sana, membuatnya sedikit gelisah dan merasa tidak tenang. _Hell_, bahkan Nicholas Tak Berkepala menghadiri pesta dan sekarang tengah berdansa dengan hantu wanita yang ia tak kenali. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan harus kembali menelan kenyataan pahit ketika ia kembali tidak mendapati sosok itu diantara kerumunan manusia. Ia menghela nafas kecewa sambil memandangi gelas berisi jus jeruk yang tinggal sedikit.

"Kau mencarinya, _Miss_ Granger?"

Hermione tersentak kaget kala suara yang amat familiar menghentikan lamunannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok wanita berusia sekitar 60 tahunan yang tengah memberikannya sebuah tatapan penuh arti. Pipinya mendadak terasa panas.

"Kepala Sekolah McGona―"

"Mungkin _ia _sekarang ini sedang berada di tempat bersantai favoritnya, menghindari hiruk pikuk yang amat dia benci." McGonagall memotong pembicaraannya dan membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya―sebuah kebiasaan yang kerap ia lakukan ketika ia merasa malu ataupun gugup.

"Ooh, begitu …" ucap Hermione tak lama kemudian, namun tatapan matanya tak tertuju pada sosok wanita di depannya.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu, _Miss_ Granger. Pergilah." Pinta McGonagall sambil mengibaskan tangannya, secara tak langsung mengisyaratkan si _Head Girl_ Hogwarts untuk segera menjauh darinya. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dan saat sepasang matanya bersibobrok dengan mata McGonagall, ia dapat melihat kilat kehangatan di dalamnya.

Bibirnya kini membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Baik, Kepala Sekolah."

Oleh karena itu kini ia berjalan menuju kursi yang kerap ditempati sosok itu, setelah merapalkan mantera penghangat pada tubuhnya sehingga angin musim dingin tidak akan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Mengabaikan rasa beku yang menyerang hidungnya yang telah memerah karena hawa dingin yang menusuk, ia terus berjalan hingga sosok itu semakin terlihat di balik kegelapan malam.

Ia dapat mendengar suara samar musik dansa yang mengalun dari Aula Besar, suara desauan angin yang bergesekan dengan ranting rapuh menggelitik telinganya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan amat sangat pelan dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, meskipun ia yakin sosok itu pasti telah menyadari kehadirannya sedaritadi, meskipun sosok itu tidak melakukan pergerakan berarti dan tetap terdiam dalam posisinya.

Sampai akhirnya ia berdiri di belakang sosok berwarna kelabu yang tengah terduduk pada kursi yang anehnya tidak ada salju setitikpun pada tempat dudukannya. Namun sosok itu sama sekali tak bergeming, tidak membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan mengejek. Tidak membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat nyalinya menciut. Keanehan ini membuat Hermione mendengus tak senang.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk tepat di samping sosok itu tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari si empunya kursi. _Well_, sebenarnya kursi itu bukan miliknya tapi sosok kelabu itu tetap mengklaimnya sejak kursi itu ada di sana. Ia melirik ke arah sosok lelaki yang tengah memandangi Sungai Hitam dengan tatapan gamang, ada sesuatu yang tak terbaca di balik sepasang mata obsidiannya yang sayu.

Hermione memutuskan untuk turut memandangi Sungai Hitam yang airnya tak membeku padahal tahun ini salju turun amatlah lebat. Suara samar lagu dansa yang telah diganti mengisi keheningan di antara mereka, keheningan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nyaman untuknya, tak pernah sekalipun membuatnya merasa bosan dan justru membuatnya merasa begitu tenang dan aman. Hal yang lucu kalau mengingat dahulu sosok itu tak sekalipun pernah membuatnya merasakan hal seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia mengatur posisi duduknya agar dapat lebih nyaman duduk pada kursi yang terasa begitu dingin ditiap bagiannya. Kedua matanya ia biarkan terpejam lalu menghela nafas pelan. Semilir angin musim dingin menerpa wajahnya dan membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan kuap saat ia membuang nafas.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk menduduki kursi_ku_, _Miss_ Granger?"

Suara bariton yang berat dan dalam itu membuat sepasang matanya kembali terbuka. Ada rasa tak suka yang terselip pada nada suaranya yang datar namun tegas, namun hal itu entah kenapa malah menimbulkan segaris senyum pada wajah Hermione.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan mendapati sosok berwarna kelabu itu kini tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan sepasang biji mata yang sewarna dengan pekatnya langit malam. Ada kilat jenaka dan meledek yang terpancar dibaliknya, dan hal itu―sekali lagi―entah kenapa malah membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Harry Potter**__ akan selalu jadi milik __**J.K Rowling**__. Tapi fanfiksi ini akan selalu jadi milik saya, dan saya tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dalam membuat fiksi ini. Hanya ada sebuah kepuasan karena bisa mewujudkan imajinasi liar saya dalam bentuk tulisan._

_**Every Little Things**__ akan selalu jadi milik __**Daniel Bedingfield**__, dan __**Close Your Eyes**__ akan selalu jadi kepunyaannya __**Michael Buble**__. _Well_, sebenarnya isi cerita ini dengan lagu tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali, tapi akan sangat disarankan untuk membaca fiksi ini sambil mendengarkan lagu ini untuk menambah _feel_. Lagunya benar-benar menyentuh.._

**Warning**: typos, berusaha untuk membuat karakter IC tapi entahlah…

_Happy reading~ ^^_

* * *

.

.

.

"_Well_, tidak mungkin 'kan aku duduk di atas tanah berlapiskan salju sementara ada kursi yang bisa kududuki? Gaunku bisa basah kalau duduk di atas salju, Profesor Snape."

Sosok berwarna kelabu itu memandangi Hermione yang sekarang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat serta sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali memandangi Danau Hitam yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau gaunmu akan basah atau bagaimana, _Miss_ Granger. Kursi ini milik_ku_." Profesor Snape sengaja menekankan kata 'ku' untuk membuat sosok disampingnya dapat menangkap pesan tak tersiratnya; mengusir gadis itu dari hadapannya.

"_Well_, sekarang bukan milikmu lagi."

Harusnya ia tahu kalau lawannya ini bukan sembarang lawan. Hermione Jean Granger terlalu keras kepala dan mengganggu.

Profesor Snape memijit puncak hidungnya yang memiliki ukuran tak biasa sambil mendengus kesal, namun tak ada kata-kata perlawanan yang meluncur dari bibirnya―terlalu lelah dan malas untuk melanjutkan perdebatan yang ia yakini membuat gadis itu senang. Bisa dilihat dari kegilaan si Nona Tahu Segalanya yang tak pernah kapok mendatanginya walaupun entah sudah berapa banyak cercaan yang ia alamatkan kepada gadis berambut lebat itu.

Kedua alis Hermione mengkerut bingung mendapati kepasifan Profesornya itu. Biasanya sosok dengan rambut yang nampak selalu berminyak dan kusut tersebut pasti sudah melayangkan kosakata berwarna-warni padanya dan berujung pada perdebatan seru yang membuat mereka lupa waktu.

Pasti Profesor Snape tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sepasang biji mata sewarna _hazel_nya menyipit tajam; memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang Profesor yang sedaritadi hanya terduduk diam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas pangkuannya dan kaki yang menapak di atas salju―namun tidak menimbulkan jejak berarti di sana. Kedua mata sekelam jelaganya masih menerawang ke arah danau yang sunyi dan tak terlihat ujungnya di kegelapan malam. Kunang-kunang berterbangan menghiasi pekatnya langit disertai bunyi kukukan burung hantu yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hermione menghela nafas, sedikit kecewa karena tidak menemukan apapun dari sepasang biji mata yang dulu selalu membuatnya merasa terintimidasi tiap kali tatapan tajamnya ditujukan kepadanya. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya, suaranya yang pelan menggema mengusik kesunyian.

"Adakah yang mengganggumu, Profesor Snape?"

Hermione tahu ia begitu lancang―adalah hal yang tabu untuk membicarakan hal pribadi kepada seorang Severus Snape―namun ia tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaran dan khawatir yang menggerogoti dadanya. Ada sekelebat rasa sesak pada ulu hatinya kala ia tidak dapat menangkap cahaya apapun pada bola mata milik mantan guru Ramuannya tersebut. Entah kenapa tatapan mengejek dan meremehkan milik Severus Snape terasa lebih baik dibandingkan sepasang bola mata yang kini begitu hampa.

"Kehadiranmu―mengganggu, _Miss_ Granger." ujar sang _Master_ Ramuan, setelah sebelumnya bibirnya terkatup sejenak. Ada keraguan yang terselip dalam kata-katanya―Hermione yakin itu―namun begitu pandainya Snape menutupinya dengan nada suara yang tajam dan menggigit, membuat rasa nyeri sempat dirasakan oleh si gadis berambut lebat.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membiasakan dirimu, Profesor."

"Doakan aku, _Miss_ Granger." Balas Snape cepat―dan sarkastik, seperti biasanya. Bibir pucat pria itu diam-diam membentuk sebuah seringai yang tidak akan kentara jika tidak diamati baik-baik. Hermione mendengus sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, namun tidak dapat menahan senyuman terlihat pada wajahnya yang memerah karena terkena udara musim dingin.

"Yang benar saja." gerutu Hermione dengan suara pelan, walau masih dapat tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Snape yang memang tajam mengingat ia adalah _mantan_ mata-mata.

Ada sebuah perasaan ganjil tak mengenakkan yang menyerang dasar perutnya kala kembali ia teringat sosok lelaki yang tengah terduduk di sampingnya. Sosok yang walaupun nyata dalam pandangannya, namun tidak akan pernah dapat ia raih lagi. Adalah tidak mungkin lagi untuknya melihat sosok gelap itu memasuki kelas Ramuan, dengan jubah yang berkibar ditiap langkah kakinya yang teratur dan tegap. Tak ada lagi bentakan dan suara mengejek ditiap kesalahan yang dapat sosok itu dapati di tiap sesi kelasnya.

Tak ada lagi Profesor Snape yang akan selalu mengejeknya dan membuatnya merasa begitu tertantang untuk menunjukkan kemampuan-kemampuan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun sebelumnya.

Sosok kelabu itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berisik yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam setelah ia mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkas untuk membuat Hermione menutup mulutnya. Dan ia sedikit menyesalinya karena kini ia dapat melihat kesedihan dan duka yang nampak jelas dari sepasang _hazel_ yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menghela nafas―tak ada kuap yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Bibirnya yang amat pucat terbuka.

"Kau harus kembali ke dalam, _Miss_ Granger."

Gadis berambut megar itu tersentak dari lamunannya dan ia sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok kelabu di sampingnya yang kini terlihat terkejut kalau wajahnya diperhatikan lebih dekat. Hermione terdiam sebentar, sebelum ia mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke arah rerumputan yang tertutup salju dan membuka mulutnya yang sedaritadi terkatup rapat.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku, Profesor."

"Di sini dingin―"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, Profesor―tak peduli kau suka atau tidak."

Ia menatap Hermione Granger dengan tidak percaya. Ia tahu si Nona-Tahu-Segalanya itu memang keras kepala tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu bisa begitu bodoh―memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sosok tak bertubuh nyata yang begitu ditakuti dan dibenci se-Hogwarts dibandingkan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dan merasakan kehangatan di dalam Kastil.

Bukannya duduk di kursi taman di udara terbuka dan mendengarkan kosakata berbau sarkasme dan menusuk hati dari sosok suram sepertinya.

Namun ia tidak dapat memungkiri, ada sebuah rasa aneh yang kini ia rasakan … Ketika ia mengetahui masih ada orang yang peduli padanya, walaupun ia tidak pernah bersikap baik kepada sosok itu secara langsung hingga akhir ajalnya. Sebuah perasaan yang ia yakini tak pernah lagi pernah ia kecap sejak kematian Lily Potter belasan tahun yang lalu.

Entah bagaimana caranya kini bibirnya yang terasa begitu kaku bisa membentuk seulas senyum yang amat tipis, walau ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

"Kau memang bodoh, _Miss_ Granger."

Ya, Hermione Jean Granger memang seorang yang bodoh. Namun entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kebodohan gadis itu.

Hermione membalas senyum-_super_-tipis yang diberikan sang _Master_ Ramuan padanya.

"Memang, Profesor Snape."

Kedua sosok berbeda wujud itu kembali terdiam dalam kegelapan. Suara musik dansa terdengar samar dari kejauhan. Ada kelap-kelip cahaya yang menari-nari di atas Danau Hitam, pun beberapa menerangi Hutan Terlarang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terduduk. Angin musim dingin yang berhembus menusuk kulit tidak menggoyahkan kedua sosok tersebut untuk berpindah dari posisi mereka, justru rasa dingin itu entah kenapa seakan menenangkan batin mereka yang bergejolak.

Tak lama, Hermione bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan memecah keheningan dengan permintaannya yang membuat Severus Snape membelalakkan kedua bola matanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat bukan Snape.

"Profesor Snape, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Severus Snape―dengan biji mata yang membesar―memandangi sosok Hermione Jean Granger yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah kaku di hadapannya. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya ada seseorang yang ingin berdansa dengannya―minus Lily Potter, tentu saja. Karena itu, saat sosok mantan muridnya yang amat mengganggu itu menawarkan dirinya untuk berdansa, ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sekarang amat jelas pada wajahnya yang sepucat selimut putih dingin di bawah kakinya yang hampir tak menapak.

Namun dengan cepat ia menyadarkan dirinya dari keterkejutan dan menghapus raut itu dari wajahnya―menggantinya dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu ia pasang sejak belasan tahun yang lalu. Snape tanpa sadar mencengkeram kain jubahnya dengan agak kuat.

Ada sekelumit rasa tak nyaman kini menguasai dirinya sampai ia mencurahkan segenap tenaga untuk menjaga suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Untuk apa aku berdansa denganmu, _Miss_ Granger?"

Bibir mungil milik Hermione mengerucut masam. Kedua biji mata sewarna kacang _hazel_nya sedikit meredup dengan sorot mata yang masih tajam. Ia mendengus sebal sambil sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, gemas.

"Uukh professor, apa tidak bisa sedikit saja kau bersikap baik padaku? Sekarang 'kan malam natal, malam yang penuh dengan sukacita. Seharusnya kita merayakannya dengan sukacita yang sama."

Snape memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku sudah cukup bersukacita, _Miss―"_

"Aku tidak akan memakan bualanmu, Profesor Snape. Pokoknya kau harus berdansa denganku!"

Entah ada setan apa yang merasukinya, membuat seorang Hermione dengan lancangnya menyentuh tubuh kelabu Severus Snape dan menarik tubuh hampir kasat mata itu mendekat padanya. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar kala ia dapat merasakan beku disekujur tangannya yang tak terbungkus sarung tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar saat sekujur badannya melakukan kontak langsung dengan tubuh kelabu milik Snape.

Padahal ia tidak pernah merencanakan semuanya. Niat awalnya hanyalah untuk menemani mantan Profesor Ramuannya di malam Natal, tidak lebih. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol hal remeh―atau jika ia beruntung, ia dapat melakukan diskusi dengan pria beraura gelap itu mengenai Ramuan atau apapun topik yang berbobot.

Namun melihat sosok itu tercenung memandangi Danau Hitam dalam kediaman malam membuat hatinya seperti tercubit. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya terdorong untuk membuat mantan Profesor Ramuannya itu dapat merasakan sedikit saja kebahagiaan di malam Natal.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan melakukan sebuah hal yang rasanya bagaikan sesuatu yang mustahil―berdansa dengan Severus Snape.

Snape sendiri tak kala terkejutnya, kala tangan dengan fragmen sehalus sutranya menyentuh telapak Hermione Jean Granger yang dinginnya hampir sama dengan suhu tubuhnya. Namun ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang begitu berbeda dari hangatnya api unggun disaat tubuh mungil sahabat Harry Potter itu tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tubuh hampir transparannya.

Ada sekelebat rasa aneh―bagaikan tersengat listrik sepertinya, ia tidak mengerti. Namun ia―untuk alasan yang tak dapat ia jadikan kata-kata―menyukai rasa sentuhan itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali merasakan kontak langsung dengan tubuh yang hidup.

Tidak seperti dirinya, 'hidup' dengan tubuh yang tak nyata.

Ia dapat melihat biji mata berwarna coklat milik Hermione terbelalak lebar. Di dalam kedalaman sepasang mata yang entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat, ia dapat melihat bayangnya terpantul di sana―bayang wajahnya yang seharusnya tak ada.

Bagaimana bisa …?

Bayang sosok lelaki bertubuh kelabu itu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut yang sama. Ada sebuncah rasa aneh yang kini meluap dalam dadanya yang tak lagi bekerja. Ada sekerjap gerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh jantungnya yang ia kira tak akan pernah lagi berdetak. Ada sebersit perasaan tak tergambarkan terlukis pada raut wajahnya yang amat pucat. Namun ia masih berdiri di sana, bersama dengan sosok Hermione Jean Granger yang berdiri kaku dalam dekapannya―sama sekali tidak menimbulkan secuil gerakan.

Mereka berdua masih berdiri terdiam, tak ada yang membuka mulut untuk sekedar memecah keheningan. Udara bulan Desember yang berhembus seakan tak dapat membuat tubuh mereka menggigil. Suara burung hantu yang berkukuk, serta ranting-ranting rapuh yang bergesekan mengisi ketenangan di malam itu, serta suara samar lagu dansa mengalun lembut di udara.

Tanpa sadar kaki mereka mulai bergerak―entah siapa yang memulainya; bergerak dengan gerakan ritmik mengikuti alunan lagu dansa. Gerakan mereka agak kaku, namun lama kelamaan tubuh mereka seperti menyatu dan bergerak seakan merekalah alunannya. Dua pasang bola mata berwarna beda saling berpandangan, tak sekalipun lepas dari sorot masing-masing, namun intensitas yang kurang nyaman itu sebentar saja telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama kurang lebih sembilan belas tahun Hermione Jean Granger membuka matanya kepada dunia―ia dapat melihat sebuah senyuman yang amat tipis menghiasi wajah seputih mayat Profesor Snape; mengubah raut wajah yang selalu terlihat kaku dan tanpa emosi itu menjadi … terlihat begitu hidup, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa mantan guru Ramuannya itu telah tidak nyata lagi.

Dan hal itu mengundang sebuah kehangatan lain yang sekarang meletup-letup dalam dasar hatinya.

Severus Snape dapat merasakan ujung bibirnya semakin tertarik kala ia dapat melihat kilauan hangat pada sepasang manik mata Hermione. Ada sebuah rasa asing yang menyusup dalam dasar hatinya kala ia melihat bibir mungil milik gadis itu membentuk sebuah garis lengkung yang menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Tampar ia sekarang, namun ia tidak dapat menghentikan pemikiran anehnya dan sekarang ia melihat seorang Hermione Jean Granger dalam wujud yang baru.

Hermione bukan lagi si Nona-Tahu-Segalanya yang kerap membuatnya sakit kepala dengan pertanyaan tanpa henti yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kedua pasang kaki berbeda ukuran itu menapaki salju kaki yang menyelimuti tanah kering dengan tubuh yang berputar mengikuti iringan lagu; menimbulkan jejak sepasang kaki berukuran lebih mungil yang menghiasi selimut putih. Tubuh yang berbeda suhu kehangatan itu semakin merapat, tak peduli dengan kontrasnya suhu tubuh mereka dan bagaimana efeknya pada tubuh mereka yang sekarang bergetar hampir ditiap kontak yang mereka lakukan. Tak ada kata yang mengudara, yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru nafas dan suara kibasan mantel berwarna coklat gelap yang Hermione kenakan.

Entah sudah berapa lagu yang mengalun, mereka tidak tahu. Yang jelas mereka masih bergerak di bawah langit pekat yang kini dihiasi gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang berarak turun walaupun musik telah berhenti sedaritadi. Mereka menciptakan musik dalam hati masing-masing, dan masih tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun―takut kalau mereka melakukannya, semua ini akan usai. Mereka takut kembali menuju kenyataan dan menghancurkan momen yang rasanya terlalu indah untuk tak dirasakan.

Sampai suara lonceng berkumandang dua belas kali memenuhi udara yang semakin dingin sejalan dengan waktu yang terus bergulir. Pada saat itu Hermione merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kelabu Profesornya―mengabaikan gigitan udara beku pada pipinya yang memerah disaat ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Snape. Tubuh lelaki itu dapat ia rasakan menegang untuk sekian detik, sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu semakin rileks dan sepasang tangan kelabu lelaki itu melingkari tubuhnya semakin erat bagaikan selimut tebal.

"Selamat Natal, Profesor Snape."

Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepadanya―selain Albus Dumbledore dan Minerva MacGonagall. Ia dapat merasakan ujung matanya memanas barang sekejap―bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang meluap dalam dadanya. Sepasang bola mata sepekat malamnya nampak terbelalak, sebelum akhirnya kelopak matanya terpejam, dan ia membiarkan sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selamat Natal, _Miss_ Granger."

Severus Snape dapat merasakan bibir mungil Hermione membentuk sebuah senyuman untuknya.

Salju masihlah turun dengan sentuhannya yang mengigit kulit. Langit malam itu nampak begitu indah dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Kunang-kunang mengelilingi sosok manusia dan sosok hantu yang sekarang saling berdekapan dalam diam―menyesapi kehangatan masing-masing di bawah bulan yang menyaksikan.

Tahun ini, Natal tak lagi mengundang kepedihan, melainkan rasa bahagia yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n**: HOMINA HOMINA HOMINAAAAAAA akhirnya setelah kurang lebih 2 bulanan ga bisa ngetik sama sekali fic ini kelar juga! pake pairing kesayangan lagi A/A #bahagia

Berkenankah meninggalkan jejak di sini dengan review, kritik dan konkrit kalian? Terima kasihh~


End file.
